


Ego and Enmity

by Mcgde



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgde/pseuds/Mcgde
Summary: "You have bewitched me, body and soul."P&P Star Trek AU that no one asked for. Updates planned for Sundays.





	Ego and Enmity

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo IDEK MAN like i'm taking 6 classes + I have 20 hours of practice a week ++ I want to DIE but for some reason at 1 in the morning i decided it was finally time to start writing this thing that i've been wanting to write for like a million years so yeah, hope you like and i'll be attempting to post new chapters every sunday and the next chapters will likely be much longer than this introductory one CHEERS MATE SEE YAAAAA

It was past noon by the time James had made it back home, and though he had intended only for a short morning walk, it had in turn become something more of a long jaunt through the marshes of land beside where he lived. He found that the morning air did more to clear his head and make for a sharp mind than simply something such as playing the piano forte or taking up a bit of sewing.

And while it was not his goal, it certainly did not hinder him in his inclination towards the activity that it gave him some sort of physical accomplishment. 

When he walked into the house, after a trek through a flock of startled chickens, it was to see one of his younger siblings huddled against the door to his father's study; Gaila seemed positively gleeful about something, even as James attempted to reprimand her. She simply shrugged him off and continued listening, at which point James thought he may as well join. 

"My dear," that was their mothers voice, "you do know that there is hardly a chance for them other than to marry. It is in all of our best interests if you go and introduce yourself at once."

This peaked James' interest. Introduced them to who? It had been some time since new faces had shown themselves around these parts, and it might be refreshing to have more varied company for a time.

Though marriage did not bode simple company.

"What would you have me do, my dear?" he heard his father ask, "Simply barge in upon their home and demand an audience to introduce my children?"

An impatient huff, "Well of course not," their mother said in an exasperated tone. 

At this point in time, both James and Gaila were standing with ears all but plastered to the door of their father study, meaning that both nearly plummeted to the ground as it swung open to reveal their father, who merely smirked and strode past with amused nonchalance. 

They quickly followed in their frantic mother's footsteps, not wanting to miss any conversation, "I would have you invite them to the ball," she said quickly, "simply so that they may get a chance to acquaint themselves with our children in want of companionship." 

Their father smiled once again, a mischievous thing that tugged at his lips just so, "Then it is beneficial in that I already have."

James and Gaila turned to smile at each other as their mother started in on berating their father for his 'blatant disregard for her nerves', all but physically accosting him in her excitement. And though there was lightheartedness in the exchange, it was something of another emotion swelling through James' chest.

Trepidation.


End file.
